warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Kampf
Der Kampf ist das zweite Buch meiner 2. Staffel Trugtränen. Der Originaltitel lautet The Fight. Die beiden Hauptcharaktere dieses Buches sind Sternennebel und Racheflug. Hierarchie Anmerkung: Hier sind erfundene und echte Charaktere. Bei den echten stehen jeweils die englischen Namen dabei. Anführer, Zweiter Anführer und Heiler, also die Auflistung ist frei erfunden und enthält daher keine Spoiler. DonnerClan Anführer Löwenstern (Lionblaze) Zweiter Anführer Leuchtelicht Heilerin Heckenrosenlicht (Briarlight) Krieger Sternennebel Schneeherz Adlerruf Kernkralle Eiswolke (Icecloud) Efeuteich (Ivypool) Taubenflügel (Dovewing) Fuchssprung (Foxleap) Rosenblütenblatt (Rosepetal) Blütenfall (Blossomfall) Mohnfrost (Poppyfrost) Hummelstreif (Bumblestripe) Mausbart (Mousewhisker) Beerennase (Berrynose) Königinnen Daisy (Daisy, deutsch: Minka) Millie (Millie) Schüler Taupfote (Dewkit) Samenpfote (Seedkit) Lilienpfote (Lilykit) Bernsteinpfote (Amberkit) Schneepfote (Snowkit) Älteste Wolkenschweif (Cloudtail) Sandsturm (Sandstorm) Staubpelz (Dustpelt, deutsch: Borkenpelz) Graustreif (Graystripe) Häherfeder (Jayfeather) Blattteich (Leafpool, deutsch: Blattsee) Lichtherz (Brightheart) Ampferschweif (Sorreltail) SchattenClan Anführer Eschenstern (Eschenkralle) Zweiter Anführer Schneevogel (Snowbird) Heilerin Racheflug Krieger Forellenschlag Krähenfrost (Crowfrost) Apfelfell (Applefur) Olivennase (Olivenose) Rattennarbe (Ratscar) Piniennase (Pinenose) Tigerherz (Tigerheart) Schattenmaske Zuckerwolke Metallklaue Sperlingflügel (Starlingwing) Morgenpelz (Dawnpelt) Königinnen derzeit keine Schüler Pilzpfote Seepfote Älteste Efeuschweif (Ivytail) Schlangenschweif (Snaketail) Bernsteinpelz (Tawnypelt) Prolog Der Regen trommelte auf den Boden. Nach einem bedachten Kopfnicken drängelte sich eine Katze zwischen Felsen hervor. „Wo bist du Tränenblau?!“ rief sie verzweifelt. Ihr grauer, getiegerter Pelz war völlig durchnässt. Doch wen suchte sie? Und wohin sollte sie gehen? „Tränenblau!“ rief sie erneut. Doch nichts geschah. Weiterhin prasselte der schwere Regen auf den Wegen des Zweibeinerorts auf. „Aaaaaaah!“ rief sie verzweifelt und schmiss sich auf den Boden „Tränenblau, du kannst mich nicht einfach so verlassen!“ Die Katze began laut so fauchen und schreien, doch nicht aus Wut, sondern aus tiefer Trauer. „Wer bist du? Was machst du hier?“ Plötzlich stand eine andere Katze vor ihr. „M-Mein N-N-Name?...R-Racheflug..“ Der große Kater fauchte nur. „Du wagst dich zu nah an die Grenzen von Tod und Leben ran, Racheflug. Geh zurück zu deinem Clan“ Racheflug schüttelte sofort den Kopf „Ich muss Tränenblau finden!“ „Tränenblau will nicht gefunden werden“ sagte der Kater wütend. Er stapfte auf dem Boden auf und zischte Racheflug ins Ohr „Du wirst sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen wenn du so weiter machst. Lass sie ziehen, vielleicht kommt sie eines Tages wieder“ Dann verschwand er in einem schwarzen, glitzenden Loch. Doch Racheflug blieb liegen. Ist sie tot? Wo ist sie? Fragen schossen Racheflug in den Kopf. Traurig und Verzweifelt richtete sich Racheflug auf, und ging zurück in den Wald, um wieder zu ihren Clan, dem SchattenClan, zu gehen. Eine kalte Nacht lag der Heilerin bevor. Doch plötzlich sah sie jemanden auf einem großen Stein stehen. Konnte es sein…? Racheflug lief überglücklich zu der Katze hin, und sah nicht, dass es nicht die war, die sie hoffte vorzufinden. Stattdessen stieß sie eine etwas größere, hellgraue, fast weiße Kätzin mit grauem Aalstrich beinahe um. Die Kätzin fauchte sie wütend an. Racheflug roch sofort, dass sie vom DonnerClan war. „Was willst du hier, Racheflug?“ fragte sie angespannt. Racheflug konnte sich an ihren Namen nicht erinnern. „I-Ich suche T-Tränenblau“ sagte sie leise. Die Ohren der DonnerClan-Katze stellten sich interessiert auf „Du auch?“ fragte sie. Racheflug sah die Kätzin an. „Wie ich auch?“ „Tränenblau ist eine Freundin von mir. Sie hat mir sehr viel übers Kämpfen beigebracht, da ich sowieso immer das fünfte Rad am Wagen meines Clans war. Nicht mal mein Mentor kümmerte sich um mich.“ Racheflug sah sie entsetzt an „Aber das ist bei mir genauso! Ich bin die Heilerin des SchattenClans. Aber meine Mentorin ist sehr früh gestorben, und ich war eine schlechte Heilerin. Nur durch Tränenblau’s Hilfe schaffte ich es!“ Endlich würdigte die Kätzin sie eines Blickes „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ fragte sie „Ich weiß es nicht..“ „Wir sollten es zusammen rausfinden. Mein Name ist übrigens Sternennebel, falls du ihn nicht kennst.“ Sagte sie dann. Zusammenarbeiten..aber wie sollte das gehen? Sternennebel kam doch aus dem DonnerClan „Ja, aber wie…?“ „Ich lass mir etwas einfallen. Ich möchte dich hier morgen Nacht wieder treffen, ja? Bis dann“ sagte Sternennebel, und verschwand im Wald. Plötzlich fühlte sich Racheflug mit Sternennebel an ihrer Seite viel sicherer. Und auch Racheflug ging nun zurück zu ihrem Clan. 1. Kapitel ~ Sternennebel Sternennebel erwache alleine im Bau des DonnerClans. Die anderen Katzen ihres Clans waren wohl schon auf der Jagd. Doch als sie sich mühsam aufraffte, merkte sie, dass die Clangefährten nicht fort waren, sondern eine Clanversammlung hatten! Wütend kam sie aus dem Bau, ihre Augen glühten. Sie sah als erstes Eiswolke, eine der ältesten Kriegerinnen des DonnerClans. Die schneeweiße Kätzin starrte zu Löwenstern, den Anführer des DonnerClans. Doch Sternennebel knurrte "Eiswolke! Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?!" Eiswolke wandte ihren Kopf "Keine Ahnung, dafür war ich nicht zuständig, sondern eigentlich war deine Schwester Schneeherz dafür vorgesehen, alle Katzen zu wecken" Ohja, Schneeherz. Die Gefährtin von Löwenstern, und zufällig Sternennebels Schwester. Schneeherz war immer viel beliebter und wichtiger als Sternennebel. Eigentlich war das Sternennebel ja egal, aber jetzt war sie sauer. Löwenstern hatte bereits geendet, und die Katzen lösten sich auf. Fantastisch, Sternennebel hatte also keine Ahnung, um was es ging. Sie sah Schneeherz bei Löwenstern sitzen "Schneeherz!" rief Sternennebel. Als Schneeherz ihre Schwester sah, verschwand das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, und sie sah nur noch grimmig und unwollend drein. Mühsam stand Schneeherz auf, und stolzierte zu ihrer Schwester "Ja, Sternennebel?" fragte sie mit verärgerten und genervtem Unterton. Schneeherz' blaue Augen strahlten. Sie könnte Eiswolke's Schwester sein, so ähnlich sahen sie sich. Allerdings war Schneeherz arrogant und selbstverliebt, im Gegensatz zu Eiswolke. "Warum hast du alle geweckt, außer mich?" Schneeherz seufzte "Sternennebel, warum fragst du mich das?" "Offenbar gab es eine wichtige Versammlung, und stell dir vor, ich bin ebenfalls eine Kriegerin und genauso wichtig wie du" "Ach was du nichts sagst. Sternennebel mal erlich, es interessiert niemanden ob du hier bist oder nicht. Mich übrigens auch nicht. Ich hielt es einfach nicht für wichtig, dich zu wecken, immerhin kannst du an dem leeren Beutehaufen auch nichts ändern, eine gute Jägerin bist du ja nicht gerade" Sternennebel sah Schneeherz völlig geschockt an. Wie konnte ihre Schwester ihr nur so etwas ins Gesicht sagen? "A-Ach ja? Das denkst du vielleicht! Du bist doch auch nicht gerade eine tolle Kriegerin oder gute Jägerin!" fauchte Sternennebel ihr verletzt ins Gesicht. Schneepelz lachte "Das denkst du vielleicht. Immerhin bin ich die Gefährtin des Anführers. Außerdem bin ich nett zu allen Kriegern, außer zu dir. Du verdienst einfach keine Sympathie. Du tust ja nichts für den Clan, außer mit dir selbst über eine Kriegerin reden, die nicht existiert" Schneeherz wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Warum musste Schneeherz genau ihre Schwester sein? "Nicht mal mein Mentor hat sich für mich interessiert. Er wollte.." "Er wollte mich als Schülerin, dass weiß ich, weil ich wissbegierig wer, und außerdem als Schülerin schon beliebt. Ihr war herzlich und hörte immer zu. Du hast immer nur dass getan, was du wolltest" Sternennebel wusste, dass das Stimmte. Es war immer Sternennebel's Traum, dass sie die stärkste Kriegerin des Clans wurde. Sie war zwar stärker als Schneeherz, aber dass interessierte keinen. Denn stärke brachte dem Clan keine Beute, und Sternennebel war in den Augen aller anderen eine mieserable Jägerin. Schneeherz legte sich auf den Boden. "Siehs ein, Sternennebel. Freunde hast du hier kaum. Was willst du noch hier?" Dass ihre Schwester sich wünschte, dass sie weglief, wusste Sternennebel, allerdings würde sie ihr keinen Gefallen tun "Das hättest du wohl gerne. Oh nein, ich bleibe, ich werde die beste Kriegerin des Clans werden, und du wirst dann dastehen, völlig alleine, du wirst schon sehen!" Schneepelz lachte daraufhin nur, und ging zurück zu Löwenstern und Fuchssprung. Selbst Löwenstern hielt nichts von Sternennebel. Sternennebel war für den Clan einfach nur eine lästige Fliege. Sie hoffte, dass sich das eines Tages alles ändern würde. Außerdem dachte sie an das Treffen mit der Heilerin des FlussClans, Racheflug. Dem fieberte sie auch noch entgegen. War sie wirklich nicht die einzige Katze, die Hilfe von Tränenblau bekam? 2. Kapitel ~ Racheflug „Achja, und Racheflug“ Racheflug verdrehte einfach nur genervt die Augen. Forellenschlag meckerte wiedermal an Racheflug’s Arbeit rum. Seit Kleinwolke tot war, hörte sie nichts anderes von Forellenschlag. „Du solltest vielleicht nochmal die Kräuter überprüfen“ miaute sie schließlich. Forellenschlag war eigentlich sehr freundlich, aber zu Racheflug war generell niemand freundlich, außer ihr Bruder, Schattenmaske. Allerdings war der als der edelste Krieger des SchattenClans sowieso ständig beschäftigt und hatte für die Heilerin keine Zeit. Forellenschlag plapperte weiter, und Racheflug hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Sie sagte sowieso immer das gleiche, dass sie gerne Heilerin sein würde, und ob die zwei nicht tauschen könnten. Insgeheim wünschte sich Racheflug dass auch, aber sie wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Sie war als Heilerin eine absolute Versagerin, und dass sagten ihr auch alle ins Gesicht. „Racheflug!“ jetzt schrie Forellenschlag sie an. „Hör mir doch mal zur Abwechslung zu!“ wütend murmelte sie weiter. Racheflug nickte kurz „Jaja“ sagte sie dann noch „Das ist mein ernst! Heilerin zu sein ist eine große Aufgabe!“ Racheflug verdrehte heute das 5. Mal am Tag wegen Forellenschlag die Augen. Dabei ist sie noch gar nicht so lange Kriegerin, wie sie dachte. Immerhin war ihre Mentorin Apfelfell, eine angesehene Kriegerin im Clan. Forellenschlag sah sie eindringlich an „Ich werde mir die Schüler ansehen gehen. Pilzpfote jammerte wegen einer verstauchten Pfote, aber du warst ja mal wieder weg“ Wut packte Racheflug „Ich war Kräuter suchen!“ Forellenschlag sah sie prüfend an „Und seit wann haben Kräuter Kriegernamen?“ Darauf sagte Racheflug nichts. Es ging ihr mächtig auf die Nerven, dass ihr alle nachspionierten. Angeblich hatte Eschenstern das eingeführt, die Heilerin zu verfolgen. „Tu das“ sagte Racheflug schließlich kalt, und sah Forellenschlag zu, wie sie sorgfältig Kräuter auswählte, und schließlich aus dem Bau schlich. Racheflug seufzte. Warum nur war sie nicht so begabt wie Forellenschlag? Aber das größte Problem war, dass sie weder Jagen, noch Heilen noch Kämpfen konnte. Sogesehen war sie völlig nutzlos im Clan, aber das ließ sie sich nicht gefallen. Sie wollte die beste Heilerin aller Clans werden, aber dass dies fast unmöglich war, war ihr auch klar. Racheflug nahm nun auch Kräuter, und ging aus dem Bau, um nach den Ältesten zu sehen. Dort waren Efeuschweif, Schlangenschweif und Bernsteinpelz. Während Bernsteinpelz sie anlächelte, schaute Schlangenschweif sie nicht an, und Efeuschweif knurrte nur. „Guten Morgen“ sagte Racheflug, und begann die Katzen zu untersuchen „Mir fehlt nichts“ miaute Bernsteinpelz freundlich, als sich Racheflug ihre Pfoten ansah. „Das ist schön, Bernsteinpelz“ Danach ging sie weiter zu Efeuschweif. Diese sah sie kalt und genervt an „Ich habe Bauchschmerzen, falls es dich interessiert“ knurrte sie schlecht gelaunt. „Moment, ich hole dir die passenden Beeren“ „Oh sieh einer an, die Heilerin des SchattenClans tut mal etwas für ihren Clan“ fauchte sie „Sei nicht so unfreundlich, Efeuschweif“ miaute Bernsteinpelz streng „Sie kann nichts dafür, dass Kleinwolke plötzlich verstorben ist“ Efeuschweif knurrte nun auch Bernsteinpelz an „Kleinwolke war wenigstens in der Lage, sich um die Katzen zu kümmern. Ohne Forellenschlag wären wir alle tot!“ Racheflug konnte die Vorwürfe nicht mehr hören, und lief aus dem Bau, in den Heilerbau. Dort nahm sie lustlos die Paar Beeren die noch übrig waren. Langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie zurück zu Efeuschweif. Sie legte ihr die Beeren von die Pfoten „Iss die“ miaute Racheflug Efeuschweif begann mühsam zu kauen, und zu schlucken. Plötzlich keuchte sie. Sie hustete, als würde sie ersticken. „Racheflug du Mäusedung!“ fauchte Forellenschlag, als sie das sah. Sie stieß Racheflug zur Seite „Wa-Was?“ „Du hast Efeuschweif Todesbeeren gegeben!“ Schlangenschweif sprang vor Schreck auf. Bernsteinpelz‘ Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen „Ich hole Schafgabe“ miaute Racheflug „Nein!“ schreite Forellenschlag sie an. Racheflug blieb sitzen, als Forellenschlag die Schafgabe holte. Sie ging zu Efeuschweif „Oh, es tut mir so leid“ „Fass sie nicht an“ knurrte Schlangenschweif. Racheflug gehorchte, und zum Glück war Forellenschlag wieder da. Sie gab Efeuschweif die Schafgabe, und diese erbrach die Todesbeeren. Doch ihr ging es besser „Glück gehabt“ miaute Bernsteinpelz erleichtert, aber immer noch ängstlich. Forellenschlag tastete Efeuschweif ab. „Kann ich helfen?“ fragte Racheflug und ging einen Schritt vor. Forellenschlag sah sie hasserfüllt an, und stieß sie zurück „Du hast schon genug getan“ Racheflug sah die Katzen alle Verzweifelt an. „Es tut mir so leid…“ murmelte sie leise. Zuckerwolke, ihre Mutter sah sie enttäuscht an. Auch die anderen Katzen starrten die Heilerin entsetzt an „Eine Heilerin die nicht mal weiß, was gegen Bauchschmerzen gut ist!“ Das war Krähenfrost. Wer auch sonst. Der Kater hasste sie abgrundtief. Eschenstern hatte dies auch alles gesehen. Er sah Racheflug streng an „Racheflug“ fauchte er „Ich kann nicht glauben dass dir das passiert ist“ Racheflug senkte traurig den Kopf „Forellenschlag wird von nun an die 2. Heilerin des SchattenClans sein. Zumindestens soll sie dir helfen, ehe du noch mehr anrichtest“ Racheflug ging an den Katzen vorbei, die sie alle wütend anstarrten, oder sie beleidigten. Ein kleiner Gedanke heiterte sie auf: Heute Nacht würde sie Sternennebel treffen. Die teilte das gleiche Schicksal wie sie. Von allen verhasst, aber doch etwas Besonderes. Racheflug dachte an das Treffen, was noch geschehen würde, und auch an Tränenblau.. 3. Kapitel ~ Sternennebel Die Sterne funkelten am Himmel. Und doch wirkten sie so schrecklich kalt auf Sternennebel. Es raschelte zwischen den Bäumen. Zum Vorschein kam der schwarzgraue Pelz von Racheflug „Racheflug“ murmelte Sternennebel leise und traurig. Racheflug sah zu Boden „Forellenschlag ist jetzt auch Heilerin, weil ich so unfähig war“ miaute sie kleinlaut. Sternennebel sah sie nicht an, sondern Richtung Bäume „Und ich werde von allen verachtet und zu Schülerarbeiten verdonnert“ Genau in diesem Moment sahen sie sich an „Racheflug, vielleicht sollte ich flüchten“ murmelte Sternennebel traurig „Nein!“ fauchte Racheflug erschrocken „Was ist mit unserem Geheimnis? Und Tränenblau? Nur sie kann uns helfen!“ Sternennebel sah in ihre verzweifelten Augen „Du bist so naiv! Sag mir doch, wo Tränenblau ist! Wenn sie und helfen hätte wollen, wäre sie doch jetzt hier!“ Darauf konnte Rachenflug nicht antworten, dass sah Sternennebel. „Ja du hast recht, Sternennebel. Aber wir können jetzt nicht aufgeben. Bitte, bitte, bleib, wir schaffen dass gemeinsam“ Sternennebel seufzte, ehe sie zustimmte „Meinetwegen.. Irgendwann werde ich doch sowieso vom Clan verbannt.. Dank Schneeherz“ Racheflug antwortete darauf nicht „Sag mal Racheflug… Was genau hat Tränenblau dir beigebracht? Und wann?“ Racheflug sah zu den Sternen „Sie war für mich da. Ich war immer alleine im Clan, und dank ihr habe ich mich so gefühlt, als würde ich dazu gehören. Außerdem hat sie mir einiges von Kräutern beigebracht. Den SternenClan hatte sie aber nie erwähnt“ War bei Sternennebel genauso gewesen. Eben wollte auch Sternennebel von Tränenblau sprechen, als sie plötzlich eine Patrouille hörte „Oh Mausedung!“ fluchte Sternennebel, doch Taubenflügel, Leuchtelicht und Fuchssprung hatten sie bereits gesehen. „Dürfte ich wissen, was du hier zu suchen hast?“ fauchte Taubenflügel unfreundlich wie immer. Sternnebel sah Racheflug hilflos an. Doch von der anderen Seite erschienen Krähenfrost, Apfelfell und Pilzpfote. „Soso, treibt sich unsere Heilerin mit Kriegern des DonnerClans rum?“ fauchte Krähenfrost. „Kriegerin? Das ich nicht lache!“ das war Fuchssprung. Die SchattenClan-Katzen sahen ihn fragend an, der prahlte sofort weiter „Sternennebel ist völlig unfähig, und benimmt sich so dumm wie ein Junges! Immerhin muss sie immernoch Schülerarbeiten erledigen, den Rest bekommt sie ja nicht hin, diese-“ „Fuchssprung, ich verbiete dir noch ein Wort gegen unsere Kriegerin zu sagen“ Wütend bremste Leuchtelicht, die 2. Anführerin des DonnerClans den vorlauten Krieger. „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben“ fügte sie noch hinzu „Also Racheflug, was willst du hier?!“ fragte Apfelfell „Ich habe nur Kräuter gesucht..“ „Du meinst, du suchst wieder Todesbeeren?“ Pilzpfote forderte sie heraus. „Das reicht. Racheflug, davon wird Eschenstern erfahren. Komm jetzt mit uns“ knurrte Krähenfrost. Racheflug und Sternennebel sahen sich nocheinmal an, und gingen dann beide weg. Taubenflügel stachelte Sternennebel erneut an „Ich habe gehört, was ihr gesagt habt! Löwenstern wird alles erfahren und dich aus dem Clan verbannen. Dann wirst du wohl deine kleine Freundin Tränenblau nicht mehr sehen was?“ „Du wagst es nicht!“ fauchte Sternennebel. „Sternennebel, Taubenflügel, geht noch jagen“ befahl Leuchtelicht „Mit Fuchssprung habe ich noch eine Rechnung offen“ Dann gingen die beiden Krieger „Mit dir jagen? Na das kann was werden. Aber bringen wirs hinter uns, umso schneller bin ich dich los“ „Was willst du Löwenstern überhaupt erzählen?“ knurrte Sternennebel „Ach, ich erfinde etwas.. einfach, dass du den Clan schlecht machst, und geheimnisse ausplauderst. Dir glaubt doch sowieso keiner, und ich bin angesehen im Clan“ Sie fletschte die Zähne. Sie brauchte den Clan, um am Leben zu bleiben, für die Suche nach Tränenblau. Wütend fauchte sie „Nichts wirst du verraten!“ „Ach, was willst du schon dagegen tun?“ Wut packte Sternennebel, und sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Sie sprang ihre Clangefährtin an, welche nicht mit einem Angriff rechnete. Sie versuchte nicht zu wehren, aber Sternennebel drückte sie zu Boden, und sie wusste, es war falsch was sie tat. Doch es war zu spät. Sternennebel hatte ihrer Clangefährtin die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Keuchend lag sie vor ihr. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Taubenflügel würde Sterben. Was habe ich getan! '' erschrocken realisierte sie, dass sie Taubenflügel getötet hatte. Hektisch sah sie sich um. Es war spät Nachts. Sie waren nahe dem Waldrand. Sie würde erzählen, Streuner hätten sie angegriffen, und Taubenflügel wäre gestorben. Genau. Zuerst musste sie aber Spuren verwischen. Sie zog Taubenflügel’s Körper zu einem Bach, um dort die Spuren zu verwischen. Das Wasser des Bachs färbte sich rot. Sie musste zurück zum Clan. Niedergeschlagen zog sie Taubenflügel’s Körper zum Clan. Als sie ihn betrat, starrten sie alle Katzen an, sie klagten, fauchten und schreiten „Was ist geschehen?!“ fragten Löwenstern und Leuchtelicht wie aus einem Mund „Streuner haben uns angegriffen“ Sternennebel tat so, als wäre sie erschöpft „Der Größere hat sie getötet. Ich konnte ihren Tod rächen“ Efeuteich, ihre Schwester, lief klagend zu dem Körper von Taubenflügel. „Du hast tapfer gekämpft“ murmelte Löwenstern „Ich bin das erste mal stolz auf dich“ ''Nein, ich bin eine Lügnerin. Und eine Mörderin Kapitel 4 ~ Racheflug „Was hast du bei der DonnerClan Kriegerin gemacht?“ fragte Eschenstern misstrauisch. Racheflug senkte den Kopf „Ich war auf der Suche nach Kräutern“ murmelte Racheflug verlegen „Kräuter suchen? Um die Zeit?“ wiederholte Schneevogel ungläubig. „Apfelfell meinte, du hast mir der Katze geredet“ „Ich habe keine Chance gegen eine Kriegerin, deswegen habe ich einen Streit vermieden“ log Racheflug. Schneevogel schüttelte den Kopf, Eschenstern sah sie weiterhin an „Ich weiß, dass du uns belügst. Wirklich schade. Ich dachte, du würdest noch zum Guten besinnen. Aber gut, vorerst wirst du Heilerin bleiben. Und du kommst heute auf die Große Versammlung“ Racheflug nickte kurz und kalt, und lief dann aus dem Bau des Anführers. Sie dachte an Sternennebel. Hatte sie mehr Probleme mit Löwenstern und Leuchtelicht? Heute war der Tag der Großen Versammlung. Als Heilerin musste Racheflug natürlich mitkommen, auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wollte. Der SchattenClan wartete bereits auf der Großen Lichtung auf die anderen Katzen. Es war eigentlich selten, dass ihr Clan der Erste war, aber nach der Zeit trudelten die WindClan und FlussClan Katzen ein. Zuletzt kam auch der DonnerClan. Racheflug hielt nach Sternennebel ausschau, und zu ihrer Überraschung saß die Kätzin sogar neben ihrer Schwester Schneeherz. Was war passiert? Doch sie konnte sie nicht fragen. Viel zu auffällig. Und außerdem, begann die Versammlung. Eschenstern begann zu reden „Der SchattenClan ist wohl genährt“ fing er an „Allerdings mangelt es uns an Jungen. Dies bedeutet nicht, dass wir schwach sind“ murmelte Eschenstern. Dann redete er weiter „Wir haben eine 2. Heilerin, da Racheflug es alleine nicht schafft. Forellenschlag hilft ihr deswegen aus. Efeuschweif ist einer schweren Krankheit entkommen, dank Forellenschlag wurde sie allerdings gerettet“ SternenClan sei Dank, erwähnte Eschenstern nicht, dass sie ihr versehentlich Todesbeeren gab. Dann trat Eschenstern zurück. Die weiteren Anführer redeten, erst beim DonnerClan passte Racheflug wieder richtig auf „Unser Clan läuft ebenfalls gut. Jedoch haben wir unsere treue Kriegerin Taubenflügel verloren. Der Clan trauert sehr um sie. Sie und Sternennebel wurden von einer Bande Streuner angegriffen. Sternennebel hat sich allerdings so tapfer geschlagen, dass sie ihren Tod gerächt hat, und uns den Körper von Taubenflügel brachte, damit wir ihr die letzte Ehre erweisen konnten“ Die Katzen auf der Lichtung riefen Sternennebel’s Namen, alle außer Schneeherz. Diese sah sie nur eifersüchtig an. Doch Sternennebel hatte den Kopf auf ihre Pfoten gesenkt, und zuckte jedes Mal zusammen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. Racheflug machte sich plötzlich große Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Doch die Versammlung war beendet. Gerade als Eschenstern nicht hinsah, deutete sie Sternennebel ihr zu folgen. Diese folgte ihr nur langsam „Hallo Sternennebel“ begrüßte Racheflug sie freundlich „Hallo“ murmelte Sternennebel kalt. „Unglaublich was du da geschafft hast! Und tut mir leid wegen Taubenflügel. Es war sehr mutig von dir, ihren Tod zu rächten. Das bringt dir sicher eine Menge ansehen im Clan. Du bist eine treue Kriegerin, und jetzt werden sie es alle merken“ Sternennebel’s Blick brachte Racheflug zum Schweigen „Achja? Mutig? Ansehen? Treue? Ich?“ wiederholte diese, ihr Blick leer und kalt, ihre Augen trüb „Mochtest du Taubenflügel denn so sehr?“ fragte Racheflug mitfühlend. Sternennebel schüttelte den Kopf „Im Gegenteil..“ murmelte sie weiter. Racheflug sah ihre Freundin fragend an „Es..“ Sie senkte den Blick wieder auf den Kopf. „Du kannst nichts dafür, dass sie tot ist. Es war einfach..“ „Nichts dafür können? Nun, immerhin habe ICH ihr die Kehle aufgeschlitzt!“ fauchte sie Racheflug ins Gesicht. Die Augen von der SchattenClan-Katze weiteten sich vor Schreck. „W-Was? Aber warum?“ stammelte Racheflug „Sie hat mich provoziert. Und sie wollte Löwenstern von Tränenblau erzählen. Ich musste unser Geheimnis schützen“ Jetzt verstand Racheflug. Sie nickte „Okay..“ „Erzähl es niemanden“ Sternennebel sah sie ernst an. Racheflug sah zurück „Du hast mein Wort“ Dann starrte sie kurz zu den Sternen „Sag mal, Sternennebel… Hast du denn nun ein Ansehen im Clan? Immerhin haben dir alle zugejubelt!“ Sternennebel verdrehte die Augen „Ohja, im DonnerClan sieht es immer so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Im Gegenteil, ich werde noch schlechter behandelt als sonst. Die einen sagen, ich sei einfach weggelaufen, die anderen, ich sei nicht stark genug gewesen, sie zu retten. Vorallem Efeuteich, angestachelt von Schneeherz, geht total auf mich los“ murmelte Sternennebel. „Alles was du hier gesehen hast, war reines Schauspiel“ Racheflug senkte den Blick auf ihre Pfoten „Mir geht es ja nichts anders. Aber du brauchst kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Taubenflügel haben. Du hast Tränenblau damit gerettet.“ Plötzlich kam Racheflug eine Idee „Wir wäre es, wenn wir einfach die Familie von Tränenblau suchen?“ Sternennebel sah sie interessiert an „Stimmt, mir sagte sie, sie lebte auf einem Bauernhof“ „Mir auch“ stimme Racheflug zu „Wann werden wir aufbrechen?“ fragte Racheflug „In den nächsten Tagen. Es ist zu gefährlich, wenn wir uns sofort wegschleichen. Die Clans haben ein Auge auf uns geworfen“ „Sternennebel, wo bist du denn?!“ Sternennebel’s Augen weiteten sich „Leuchtelicht kommt! Versteck dich!“ fauchte sie, und schoss hervor. Racheflug blieb zurück. Jetzt haben sie sich gar nicht ausgemacht, wann sie sich das Nächste mal treffen werden. „Was machst du denn im Gebüsch?“ fragte Forellenschlag verwundert, die plötzlich hinter ihr stand „Ach, ich dachte, da war eine Maus. War es aber nicht“ wich Racheflug aus. Forellenschlag sah ihr Kopfschüttelnd nach. Die hell-getiegerte Kätzin lief vor zu Krähenfrost und den anderen Katzen, denn auch der SchattenClan brach nun auf. Ganz hinten ging schließlich Racheflug, wie immer, die Letze von allen. ''Wir werden dich finden, Tränenblau! '' Kapitel 5 ~ Sternennebel Sternennebel erwachte früh am Morgen. Sie würde heute mit Racheflug Tränenblau’s Familie suchen, es gab nicht viele Bauernhöfe in der Nähe, deshalb war die Suche nicht allzu schwer. Mit mulmigen Gefühl im Magen kroch sie aus dem Bau, wo Löwenstern sie sofort entdeckte „Sternennebel, hast du etwas vor?“ fragte er. „Nein…also ja, ich werde jagen gehen. Alleine. Einen ganzen Jagdtag für mich sozusagen…“ Löwenstern verkniff sich ein Lachen „Du kannst doch nicht mal richtig jagen. Vielleicht sollte dich Schneeherz begleiten“. Sternennebel sah ihm panisch in die Augen „Ich will beweisen, dass ich jagen kann“ murmelte sie schließlich. „Gut, dann bis heute Abend“ danach trottete er weg. Blitzschnell huschte sie aus dem Lager, und lief Richtung SchattenClan. Racheflug traf dort auch eine Minuten später ein. „Sternennebel, wie schön dich zu sehen“ miaute sie. Ihrem Blick zu urteilen hatte sie wieder mal Schwierigkeiten bekommen. „Was ist passiert?“ fragte Sternennebel. Racheflug senkte den Kopf „Forellenschlag traut mir nichts mehr zu. Ach egal, wir müssen gehen“ schnell lenkte ihre Freundin vom Thema ab. Allerdings nickte Sternennebel verständnisvoll „Der erste Bauernhof ist weiter weg von hier.“ Murmelte sie. Während sie so gingen, war es still. Racheflug sagte kein Wort. Hatte sie Angst, ob Tränenblau tot sei? Wenn Sternennebel so daran dachte, bekam sie starke Bauchschmerzen. Schnell verbannte sie diesen Gedanken wieder aus ihrem Kopf. „Du bist so still“ sagte Racheflug plötzlich. Sternennebel sah sie entgeistert an „Ich? Warum ich? Du sagst doch auch nichts“ Racheflug nickte „Ja du hast recht. Ich habe Angst, was uns erwartet..“ Sternennebel konnte nur zustimmen. Schweigend gingen die beiden Kätzinnen Seite an Seite weiter, bis sie am Bauernhof angekommen waren. Keine Zweibeiner waren zu sehen. Allerdings auch keine Katzen. „Hier ist niemand, Racheflug“ miaute Sternennebel enttäuscht. Racheflug sah sich noch kurz um, ehe sie ihrer Freundin in die Augen sah „Ja du hast recht. Vielleicht sollten wir wieder gehen…“ „Wer ist da?“ erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. Racheflug und Sternennebel drehten den Kopf „Sternennebel und Racheflug“ rief Racheflug als Antwort. Eine graue Kätzin kam zum Vorschein „Sternennebel und Racheflug?“ antwortete diese überrascht. „Ja… wer bist du?“ fragte Sternennebel schließlich. Die graue Kätzin stich um die beiden herum „Mein Name ist Nica… ich wohne hier mit meinen Töchtern, warum fragt ihr?“ Sternennebel sah Racheflug an „Wir suchen jemanden, und zwar eine Freundin, Tränenblau“ Doch als Nica wieder sprach, war all ihre Hoffnung weg „Tränenblau? Kenn ich nicht“ Eine ungewöhnlich blaugraue Kätzin mit sehr blauem Schweif und einer Kette kroch aus den Gebüschen „Mutter? Wer ist das?“ fragte sie, ihre Augen waren sanft. „Sternennebel und Racheflug, sie suchen eine Freundin. Aber wir können ihnen nicht helfen. Das ist übrigens eine meiner Töchter, das ist Melody. Die zweitälteste“ „Woher kommt ihr?“ fragte Melody die beiden. „DonnerClan“ antwortete Sternennebel „SchattenClan“ sagte Racheflug im gleichen Moment. Nica und Melody sahen sich plötzlich an „Clan… Melody, sind dass diese Katzen, von denen du träumst?“ fragte Nica leise. Melody nickte, und sah die beiden Clankatzen mit leuchtenden Augen an. Doch sie schüttelte sich „Wen sucht ihr?“ fragte sie stattdessen. „Tränenblau“ miaute Racheflug. Melody sah sich kurz um „Nein, ich kenne keine Tränenblau. Wie sieht sie denn aus?“ „Sie ist eine hellbraune Kätzin mit schwarzen Ohren und Pfoten, außerdem hat sie eisblaue Augen“ Plötzlich machte Nica einen Schritt zurück und Melody erstarrte. „Mutter, könnte es sein…?“ fragte Melody stotternd. Nica hatte sie nicht gehört. Racheflug und Sternennebel sahen sich verwirrt an. „Setzt euch“ miaute Nica und deutete auf das Moos. Die beiden nahmen Platz „Ihr..ihr habt eine meiner Töchter gefunden..“ miaute sie schließlich. „Tränenblau heißt sie jetzt also…“ miaute Melody. „Moment..Tränenblau ist eure Verwandtschaft? Warum ist sie nicht hier?“ fragte Sternennebel. Nica sah die beiden an „Ich erkläre es euch. Ich habe 5 Töchter. Tränenblau, die damals Tear hieß, war die Älteste, dann Melody, dann Flower, dann Samia und schließlich Raya. Wie du siehst ist Melody am Leben. Auch Samia und Raya leben hier. Tear ist verschwunden, und Flower ist..tot.“ „Das tut mir leid…“ murmelte Racheflug. Nica sprach weiter „Tear dachte immer, dass Flower meine Lieblingstochter war. Aber das ist nicht so. Ich habe sie alle gleich geliebt. Doch Tear war furchtbar eifersüchtig. Meine Schwester hatte ihr dann eingeredet, dass Tear hier weg muss. Doch das hat Tear nicht getan. Sie und Flower waren einmal alleine. Flower sagte Tear, dass ich viel mit ihr rede, auch über Tear, und da packte Tear die Wut..und sie ging auf ihre eigene Schwester los, und brachte sie schließlich um“ Racheflug sprang zurück vor Schreck und Sternennebel kippte beinahe um. „Sie beichtete es Melody bald darauf, und lief weg. Melody hat mir dann alles erzählt. Seitdem habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen…“ „Also ist Tränenblau eine Mörderin?!“ fragte Sternennebel erschrocken. Plötzlich fiel Sternennebel ein, dass sie selbst ebenfalls eine war, und bereute die Frage sofort, und wieder sah sie den leblosen Körper von Taubenflügel vor sich – verursacht durch ihre Wut und ihr Geheimnis. Doch Melody und Nica nickten bereits. „Ihr 2… ich empfange Träume vom SternenClan“ murmelte Melody plötzlich. Sternennebel wunderte gar nichts mehr. Sie nickte nur, denn sie hatte sich das schon gedacht, ebenso Racheflug neben ihr. „Ihr dürft heute hier übernachten“ murmelte Nica. Dankend miaute Racheflug und legte sich schließlich schlafen, doch Sternennebel hielt sie auf, als Melody sie eindringlich ansah „Racheflug, komm mit“ Die Kätzin folge ihr. Melody sah die beiden an „Ich muss euch etwas sagen“ Die beiden Katzen sahen sich an, Melody begann zu sprechen „Ich habe eine Prophezeiung erhalten“ Sie sah zu den Sternen „Die Rache der Sterne wird kommen… doch erst nachdem das Gewächs vollständig auferblüht ist, ist es möglich, all die Wut zu bezwingen“ Racheflug und Sternennebel verstanden genau nichts. Und auch Melody schien ratlos. Die beiden sahen sich verwirrt an, doch Melody verabschiedete sich bereits, und legte sich schlafen. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“ fragte Sternennebel „Ich hab keine Ahnung“ miaute Racheflug müde. Vielleicht sollten die beiden schlafen. Schließlich legte sie sich hin. „Gute Reise, ihr beiden, kommt gut nach Hause“ Nica und Melody verabschiedeten sich von Sternennebel und Espenblatt. Die beiden gingen zurück nach Hause. Den gleichen Weg wie sie gekommen waren. Sie redeten die ganze Zeit über die Prophezeiung. Schließlich waren sie den Clans wieder nahe „Tja, und hier werden sich unsere Wege wohl trennen müssen“ murmelte Racheflug, Sternennebel nickte traurig „Dann geht alles weiter, der Hass, und alles andere….“ Miaute sie schließlich. „Ich muss jetzt noch jagen… sonst kauft mir Löwenstern niemals ab, und fragt nach, warum ich so lange weg war…“ „Und ich muss Kräuter suchen. Treffen wir uns morgen Nacht?“ „Ja“ Eben wollten sich die beiden Verabschieden, doch plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme, die Sternennebel das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies „Ach, ich wusste doch, dass du eine Verräterin bist, Sternennebel!“ Schneeherz! Ihre Schwester stand mit Forellenschlag vor den beiden Katzen. Doch was Sternennebel und Racheflug noch mehr schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass die beiden Anführer Eschenstern und Löwenstern gleich darauf folgten, und die Katzen streng ansahen. Wut, Hass und Zorn lag in ihren Augen. „Könntet ihr uns vielleicht erklären, was das Ganze soll?!“ Kategorie:Geschichten